hvetshranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hvetshran Wiki:Policy
There are a few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. These rules logically apply to the Hvetshran wikis as well. The Hvetshran Wiki-specific rules are listed below. General *No swearing, spamming, flooding; no useless articles; follow Wikia's Terms of Use. Writing articles *What you can write is further described on Hvetshran Wiki:Contribute. *How you should write is further described on Hvetshran Wiki:Manual of Style. Categorisation The following rules apply for the Category: name spaces and the categorisation of pages. *All files should be in Category:Files or its subcategories; should be empty. *The categorisation must be the same on the English and foreign versions, and these categories should be interwiki linked. *All categories must be categorised too, so that they all come together in Category:Browse. Interwiki linking The following rules apply for the linking of Hvetshran Wikis of different languages. *Not only articles must be linked, but also categories and templates. Userpages are optional. *Interwiki linking must not be done at the bottom of a page, but at the top with (Template:Languages) *In the case of templates, the interwiki links must be imported from the documentation page, placed at the bottom under a header2 "This template in other languages". Uploads The following rules apply for uploads of any file, including images, on this wiki. *Do not upload any files that are supposed to shock or offend people. *If you think something is wrong with a file, first contact the uploader and give them time to respond; if he or she doesn't respond within 24 hours, you may contact an admin. *Always upload through and completely fill out the Fair Use Rationale (F.U.R.). Licensing *Never upload files of which the copyright says you are not allowed to. *Under "Licensing" of the F.U.R., add the appropriate template from Category:Image wiki templates. Chat The following rules apply for the IRC, which is linked at the bottom of the main page, in Template:Chat, and on the right side of most pages. This is a shared chat by all Hvetshran wikis, so the following rules apply for our foreign wikis as well, even if they do not have these rules localised. Language *No swearing, cursing, insulting or aggressive language; even if it does not include bad words one may be kicked off the channel. *A language can only be used if an admin who speaks it is present; this includes English. *Please use grammar/spelling to maximum extent possible; text or leet-speak must be kept to a minimum. Access levels The following access levels exist in the chat and will be limited to a restricted amount of users. These will mostly be admins on the different Hvetshran wikis. Channel ops *Owner: Yatalu *OPs: Albugineous/Zesler *Half-OPs: Piece enrik, ChokokuguzaNoTobira *Voiced: registered contributors; rulers of Xertion. "Can I be a chat mod?" Due to our current size of our channel, we do not need any additional chat mods. Half-OP, the level that would count as "channel mod", is reserved for people who are administrator on at least one of the foreign Hvetshran wikis. A full list of our team can be viewed at Project:Crew. "Is everyone allowed in chat?" Yes: everyone, even people from other wikis or people who are not from Wikia are allowed in the chat, as long as they stick to the rules as described above on this page. Usernames *If you are a Wikia user, try to stick close to your Wikia username or mention who you are on entrance. **Advanced IRC users who already have a registered account, if they feel like doing so, may create an extra account and group it with their original account. *Offensive, rude, suggestive, or allcaps usernames are prohibited. *This username does not always have to be the same. User profiles The following rules apply for both the User: and User talk: namespaces. *No floaters bigger than 150px in width or in height. *Floaters should not cover/block any buttons, links or other useful parts of the page. *No offensive, rude, suggestive language, allcaps or big font paragraphs. Signatures The following rules apply for custom signatures. *Colour usage in the signature must not hinder the readability. *The total signature height should not be higher than the width of a line of text (max. height of 15px). *The total signature width should not be more than half of the (Oasis skin) content box width. *Links to other wikis are allowed, but no more than 2 may be included. Category:PolicyCategory:Wiki